Henrietta Bishop
'''Henrietta Bishop, '''simply known as "'''Etta"''' '''is the daughter of Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham. She was introduced as a Fringe Division agent in the year 2036. Alternate Timeline Background Information When the Observers invaded in 2015, Etta was three years old. At the exact moment of the invasion, Etta was in the park on a picnic with her parents. She was several feet away blowing on a dandelion when her parents sensed there was something wrong. Her father then stood up and witnessed a building collapse in the city at a distance by an anti-matter bomb, upon when he then saw the Observers coming on the horizon. He began calling for Etta and both parents started running desperately towards her. It remains unclear what happened in that exact moment, but Peter and Olivia were suddenly immersed in light just before they reached for Etta. It is possible that another bomb was detonated. The two ended up in an emergency shelter with minor injuries. Peter frantically began searching for Etta, but she could not be found. It is currently unknown where Etta went after that moment or what happened during the rest of her childhood. When she was thirteen, she returned to her parents' old house and found in her mother's jewellery box the bullet that Walter used to shoot Olivia during William Bell's attempt to destroy the Universe, although she did not know the significance of it at the time. Since that day, she wore the bullet on her necklace, figuring it to be important. During her early adult life, Etta began working as an agent. She met Phillip Broyles in 2031 at a crime scene, who recognized Olivia in her. Once she admitted who she was, Broyles had her transferred into his section. Etta then recruited him into the Resistance and taught him how to block his thoughts from the Observers. Soon after, Etta began searching for her family, whom she still believed to be alive. Many people thought Etta was crazy for even entertaining this possibility. She was aware that they had discovered a way to defeat the Observers, so she began to work with a man named Rick, a pimp at a club in Boston, who tracked down the Fringe team and removed a block of amber containing Walter. Season 4 Etta was contacted by Rick after he discovered the Fringe team. She met with him at the Epicenter Club and is able to prevent her mind from being read by Windmark. After their encounter, Etta and Rick go into the alley, where he opens up a truck and shows her the amber containing Walter. Rick explains to Etta that there were more people. Before he can disclose the location, Rick is shot by an unknown assailant. Etta and Simon Foster teamed up to get Walter out of the amber. When Walter was removed from the amber, they learned that his brain had been damaged. Etta and Simon took Walter to Nina Sharp to see if she could help them. She suggested that they go to the old Massive Dynamic to get a piece of Walter's brain. She thought that if they injected the healthy part of Walter's brain into his damaged brain, his brain could repair itself. They took her suggestion, and Walter's brain healed itself, returning to his right mind again. Walter then took them to where the rest of his team were trapped in amber. Simon helped to recover the team but had to sacrifice himself by trapping himself in amber, with Etta's help, to get Peter free. In the subway, Etta reunited with her father Peter when he finally recognized her. Etta has said that her parents disappeared when she was three years old. That disappearance was twenty-one years before the year 2036, meaning Etta is 24 years old. Season 5 After being reunited with her father and grandfather, Etta and the Fringe Team go in search for her mother, Olivia. They discover that she has been taken by amber gypsies so they go to a black market to retrieve her. While waiting outside for the return of Peter and Astrid from inside the shop, Etta and Walter Bishop have a conversation in which Walter tells her she's always been a little girl to him. The Fringe team and she later go see Edward Markham, who felt he had been in love with Olivia since the first time he saw her. However, after they rescue Olivia from amber, the Observers arrive. Etta, Peter, Olivia, and Astrid all escape except for Walter who is now held captive by the Observers. Etta takes the rest of the team to a hidden facility where human resistance members can analyze the device that Olivia had retrieved just before she was ambered, the Transilience Thought Unifier Model-11. With the help of two resistance members, Etta and the team was able to rescue Walter using one of their devices to fake his death. Olivia suggests that they should go to Harvard since Walter typically documented everything but since Harvard is now Observer territory, it would be difficult to get to. Walter comes up with an idea to go in using the steam tunnel. They then tried to retrieve one of the video cameras that Walter had set up before he ambered the entire lab. While trying to recover the video camera, the team find a Loyalist in the lab so Etta ties him down in a chair and interrogates him. Etta asks questions Manfretti about the science building by using a device that ages a person many years in a few seconds, which is Observer tech that the Loyalists adapted to use on the resistance. The torture bothers Olivia, but Etta says Manfretti doesn't deserve sympathy, stating the Observers have brought war -- and they're losing. Manfretti tells Etta that the science building contains the main power grid and the Observers use it to experiment on everything. He gives them his access code and Walter fashions a substitute for Manfretti's eye from a preserved pig's eyeball, so Peter and Etta can fool the biometric scanner. In the science building, Etta sees a lab where Simon Foster's apparently still functioning head is attached to a machine. She pulls her gun but Peter stops her. He promises that one day the Observers will pay for what they've done but not now. They reroute power to Walter's lab and return. After Etta returns, she informs Olivia that she will turn Manfretti into the resistance, Olivia worries that the man will die so she tells Etta that the reason he is a Loyalist is because he has a son who he wants to protect from the Observers. Etta doesn't believe the story, telling Olivia that it's a lie, and leaves. At an unknown location, Etta is about to kill the Loyalist, who confesses that he doesn't have a son, that Etta was right, and that he is a coward. Etta lets him go and he vows to her that he will join the resistance because Olivia made him feel for the first time that they could win. Etta calls Olivia using her comm device and shows Olivia Manfretti walking away. The team next ventures to Pennsylvania to retrieve a piece of Walter's Plan. Throughout their journeys together, Olivia, Peter, and Henrietta bond and begin to reconstruct the relationship that they lost almost 20 years ago. One such instance involved Etta showing Olivia the bullet she wore on her necklace for many years. Olivia explained that Peter had called it the Bullet That Saved the World. Olivia allowed Etta to hold onto it. After recovering a piece of the plan, Etta calls upon Phillip Broyles. The team is ambushed by Observers and Broyles flees, protecting the plan with him. Meanwhile, the Bishops are run into an abandoned warehouse. Henrietta is corned by Captain Windmark. In what was barely a fight, the much quicker and stronger Windmark pins Etta against the wall and begins to try to read her mind. Etta, who was trained to prevent such an act, allows Windmark to gain access to the memory of her visit to the park on that day in 2015 when the Observers invaded. Windmark finally understands the concept of love that has been driving the family to defeat the Observers. Windmark scoffs at the thought of the Resistance never knowing when to give up and shoots her. Etta slumps the ground and begins to bleed out as he leaves. The other Bishops hear the gunshot and are able to track Etta down. Knowing she is dying, Etta makes one final sacrifice and sets an anti-matter bomb. Before her mother could leave, however, Etta returns the Bullet That Saved the World. When the Observers return to the warehouse, it detonates, although Captain Windmark escapes. Legacy Etta's death gave Peter, Olivia, and Walter even more incentive to defeat the Observers. Walter and Olivia began working out the next steps of the plan. Walter explained to Olivia that Etta's death, and the pain it brought, were proof that she was here. It was her legacy to Peter and Olivia. Peter, on the other hand, went rogue. His grief drove him to implant the Observer technology into his own head. He began running plans to avenge Etta's death and murder Captain Windmark. Olivia began to bear enormous grief and lost faith. It wasn't until she met Simone that her faith was restored. It was here that she understood that Etta's spirit was still left behind and lived on within Peter and Olivia. When Olivia found out about Peter becoming an Observer, she was able to convince him to remove the technology, explaining that there were better ways to defeat the Observers. She wanted him to let Etta and their love for her give them strength because it was the only thing the Observers did not have. When Peter removed the tech, he handed it to Olivia, who took it from his hand and instead replaced it with Etta's necklace that contained the Bullet That Saved the World. Meanwhile, the Resistance began mass producing posters with Etta's face on it with bright red lettering spelling out "Resist." Etta became the face of the Resistance and the motivation behind defeating the Observers for the remaining Bishops. Final Timeline After the final reset, Etta was alive. In 2015, she was playing at the park while her parents looked on. They determined that it was time to go home and take a bath, which Olivia joked would not be an easy task. Peter called Etta to come home and she ran into his arms. Trivia * She is the female equivalent of Henry Dunham, the son of Peter and Fauxlivia, who was never meant to be born and was consequently erased from existence by the Observers. * She is named after Henry Arliss Higgins, a taxi driver who helped Olivia escape in the Alternate Universe in the Original Timeline. * Despite not have been treated with Cortexiphan and not having mental abilities like her mother, Etta found a way to block her thoughts from the Observers' telepathic powers. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters